


The Sugar Substitute

by smilingsarah10



Series: SFY [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Sugar Daddy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7257805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilingsarah10/pseuds/smilingsarah10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A supplemental collection of stories that I could not fit into Sweet For You. Most will focus on developing George/Alex as characters and will fit in random intervals throughout the story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Buzz Buzz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WrongRemedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongRemedy/gifts).



> This is a pre-SFY fic about nicknames that George calls Alex. If you don't have a slight daddy kink ~~why are you reading~~ you may want to skip this one. There's no sex, but it's highly implied that they've been gettin' bizzayyyy and will continue to do so. If you aren't going to read the main story (that's your first mistake): It's important to note that George is a Senator (45 yr Old) and Alex is a pre-law student (21 yr Old) and they met on a dating site and app that works kind of like tinder and is run by Martha, who is George's friend and ex-wife.

One of George’s favorite feelings after a long day in the bullpen was walking up the front steps of his house and in his front door. He had always thought that coming home was the best feeling in the world. The only time that had feeling had ever gone away was after Martha had moved out for good. Their split had been mutual, but he missed the having someone to come home to. Luckily, he had that now. 

His door opened when his foot hit the porch. “Good evening, Daddy! How was work today?” 

The boy standing on the porch was really his saving grace. Martha had hand paired them using her crazy dating app claiming that Alex was exactly what George needed. And she had been right. They had only been dating for about two months, but Alexander had integrated himself so seamlessly into George’s life that he couldn’t imagine coming home and him NOT being there. 

“Good evening, Alexander,” his boy was helping him out of his coat and hanging it up on the coat hanger before he stood on his tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. George pulled him in for a stronger, actual kiss, and he could feel Alex swoon beneath his lips. His boy was one for simple pleasures among other things. He was reluctant to pull away, but they had to proceed with the night and get Alex back to his apartment. Normally he would stay with George, but they both had early mornings, and they both knew it was one of those nights where if they were together they would not be sleeping. 

“So what does my baby boy want for dinner tonight?” he watched Alex flush at the casual use of one of the names George usually reserved for the bedroom. 

He was fidgeting with his hands, looking bashfully at the floor. One of the many aspects of their relationship that George had come to expect is that Alex wouldn’t ask for things if he thought it was a handout or that it would be an inconvenience. He was very good at asking for what he thought he deserved, but if it came to actually taking care of himself, he would push himself to the brink before asking for anything. They were working on it, but most of the time George made all of the decisions that Alex wanted him to. “Sorry, Bee, I didn’t mean to catch you off guard. I would like chicken, steak, or a vegetarian dish. Which of those sounds best to you?” 

“Steak sounds really awesome. You’re the best at making that one kind? With the bacon? I can run to the freezer and check for bacon. Also, did you just call me ‘Bee’? Like ‘buzz buzz, spreading pollen like a boss’ Bee?” he was bouncing on his feet waiting for George to give the go ahead for him to run down to the old freezer in the basement and probably also for an explanation for the new nickname. 

George was rolling up his sleeves to get ready to go to the kitchen and begin cooking. Alexander was not a horrible cook, but he didn’t have the years of experience George did so he usually functioned as a side chef which he didn’t seem to mind. “I meant to say ‘Baby Boy’ again but all that came out was ‘Bee’. It is kind of fitting though.” 

“How so?” Alex asked, cocking his head to the side in a curious way that made George’s heart throb. 

George went over to Alex and stroked his knuckles across his cheekbones and down his neck, resting his palm on the base of Alex’s neck where he knew it would both comfort and ground his boy. “Well, one: it’s a shortened version so the next time I have you bent over my desk and we are trying to be quiet in my office, I can say that and not have everyone in the bullpen blushing and avoiding my eye contact for a week. That and John will probably appreciate it. And two: from what I’ve learned so far about you, you’re always busy, always hardworking, and always moving around at top speed. You’re both small and cute. And you can have quite the sting when you want to, even though sometimes that sting comes at a detriment to you. It just seems fitting.” 

George had never seen Alex smile so large then he did at that moment. He once again bounced up onto his toes to kiss George. This time, he pulled George down to his level and kissed him soundly on the lips. Without any other type of response, he took his nervous energy down the stairs and presumably to the freezer to pick up steaks so that maybe they could get dinner started. 

The next day, Burr stepped into his office unannounced. George looked up from his papers to acknowledge his assistant. “Yes, Burr?” 

“Alexander dropped this off for you, sir. I told him he could bring it in to you, but he left claiming he had to get back to campus.” Burr handed him a grande coffee from Starbucks and a brown paper sack. George looked at the clock and realized he had missed his lunch and his normal afternoon text to Alex. It seemed as if it was Alex’s turn to take care of him. 

He nodded to his assistant as he opened the bag. “Thank you, Burr. Is that all?” Burr nodded and excused himself from the office. George looked closer at the packed lunch and coffee. Crudely drawn on the cup was a small, cartoon bee. It reminded George of the little bees from Winnie the Pooh. There was another little bee on the corner of the bag. It took George longer than he would have liked to remember the conversation from the day before. He shot Alex a text to thank him for the stuff. He sent back a string of the bee emojis. George sent back the kissing lips.

Considering the emojis for a moment, George went to Alex’s contact information. He had been ‘Little One’ for almost as long as they had decided that was their thing. But even George could admit that the name looked better with a little bee emoji at the end of it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and George smut. Daddy kink and general BDSM theme as well as domestic fluff ~~because I am trash~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for @WrongRemedy because anytime I write George/Alex, I can't help but think of anyone but her.  
> This falls in main SfY timeline right after chapter 23. :)

“Bee, you are going to be the death of me, I swear.” George pulled Alex onto his lap as one of Gilbert’s security team drove them home. Alex wiggled his eyebrows and made a matching movement with his hips. George bit down on the juncture where his boy’s neck met his shoulder and was rewarded with the most delicious moan from Alex. He had been particularly bratty to poor John all evening, knowing the punishment for petulance, and doing whatever he felt like anyways. “You’ve been such a bad boy all night, Alexander. What do you think I should do to you?” The shiver down his spine when he spoke his full name in a voice George knew Alex couldn’t resist went straight to his dick. 

“Bad? Oh, Daddy, I could be so much worse. Show you how bad I could really be.” Alex moved George’s hand from his hips to his lips, licking at one of his fingers obscenely before pulling it into his mouth with his tongue. His face was slightly turned towards George so that he could see the way his cheeks hollowed when he sucked on that one finger, the way his eyes rolled closed when he continued grinding on George’s lap, and the soft moan when he felt what he was doing to George. 

George slowly pulled his finger from Alex’s mouth. In his best commanding voice, he whispered, “No. I think you’ve done enough tonight, little one. You’re going to be a good boy for me.” He had wrapped one large hand lightly around Alex’s neck. He didn’t need to squeeze. The act itself was possessive enough that he could feel Alex melt a little into the touch; he let out a slight whimper when George let his hand drag down the expanse of his neck to the flat of his chest. “Can you do that, Alexander? Can you be my good boy?” 

Alex nodded vehemently, and with perfect timing the car pulled up to George’s house. Alex slid off George’s lap, and while George shook hands with the driver, he practically sprinted up the stairs of the porch to open the door with the spare key. George had caught up just as Alex was returning the spare to its hiding place. They walked in hand and hand. When the door shut, George gave Alex a quick, chaste kiss on the lips and told him to go upstairs to the spare room and get ready. Alex was pulling his clothes off as he sauntered up the stairs, making it into a strip tease. “Boy, did I say you could tease me?” George growled. Alex turned around and stuck his tongue out like a petulant child. The look he got in return hurried his steps and soon he was out of sight. 

George went into his office and to the locked trunk in the back behind his desk. He and Alexander had the kinks and limitations discussion really early on, and ever since then their toy collection had grown and upgraded. They had decided to keep it locked away after the third time that George had come home and found Alex playing instead of making dinner or working on his assignments or anything he was supposed to do while George was at work so that they could enjoy their alone time together. George had two keys: one that he always kept on him and one hidden in the bedroom in case he somehow lost the first one. He used the one he kept on him to unlock the trunk and bent over to look at their collection. He was thinking that tonight was a good night for Alex’s favorite silk rope, a sturdy black plug, and the blindfold for later. Considering how mouthy Alex had been all evening, he also decided to grab a ring gag. Having grabbed everything he needed, he made his way up the stairs making sure he was louder than normal so Alex would hear him coming. 

When he opened the door, he was graced with the sight of a very naked Alex on his knees on a pillow that had been laid on the floor at the foot of the bed. He had gotten out the lube and a box of condoms from the dresser and laid them on the chest that sat at the foot of the bed. His eyes were on the floor, even as George laid the toys out on the chest with the lube. “Eyes up, Alexander.” 

George was trying his best to remain in the right headspace. Alex’s favorite part of the game was playing up acting out. He riled George up to the point that most people would break. He liked to be ‘punished’, to have someone make him accountable for his actions, to be reminded in a safe way that there are rules to social graces. George loved order, loved helping others find order, loved reminding Alexander of the rules. They were a perfect match even if Alex’s endearing smirk made George want to kiss him rather than punish him. Instead, George hardened his gaze. “Alright little one. I’m going to sit down. You’re going to lay across my lap and tell me what I’m punishing you for tonight. Each thing is worth 5 strikes. If you get them all right, you’ll only be spanked 5 times. Each one you forget will add 5 more. While you’re doing that, I will be prepping you. You seemed to really enjoy the thought of John in a butt plug, so I brought your favorite for use until I think you deserve a reward. You have your word?” Alex nodded. “Good. Then whenever you’re ready.” He gestured to his lap. 

Alex moved off his knees and draped himself over George’s lap. He whimpered when he saw the rope and the gag lying beside the plug. “Daddy, is the gag really necessary?” George would have been more concerned by the question if Alexander’s body hadn’t been giving him away, exposing his excitement through small twitches and a glimmer in his eyes. 

“You keep asking questions like that and it will be. Now I believe you were telling me what you did that deserves punishment,” George popped the cap of the lube louder than necessary to make Alex squirm a little. After spreading it through his fingers a bit so that it wouldn’t be too cold, he pushed one finger into Alex. Over Alex’s gasp, George cleared his throat. “I will start adding more parts to this punishment if you do not start talking. Usually you’re so full of words, little one. You feeling distracted?” 

Alex’s groan finally turned into words as George started to move just the one finger. “I sent a naughty picture to you at work when you were in a meeting because I knew that others might be able to see your phone and it would be exciting.” George slipped in another finger. “Is that all, Alexander?” 

“No, Daddy, I figured out that John had a plug in and teased him about it. I knew he might get over stimulated and danced on him anyway,” Alex twisted so he could see George, “You have to admit that he and I would play nice together. He looks so pretty when he’s flustered and he _obviously_ liked your commanding voice so I can only imagine what that kind of scene would look like. I bet Gil would let us fuck, and y’all could watch…” George cut Alex off by sticking two fingers from his other hand into his mouth. 

“We are not here to talk about Gilbert and John as I am certain they are not discussing us right now, and you are being vulgar just to distract from your task. You’re up to a starting point of 10, and it should be obvious why the gag was necessary. Now, any more confessions, little one?” As he was talking, he had moved from scissoring two of his fingers in and out of Alex to three fingers and searching for his prostate. From a particularly intense groan and a full body twitch, George could tell that he had found it. Alex hadn’t apologized for almost calling him Daddy in an albeit very private public setting or for unzipping and sliding his hand into George’s trousers at dinner. That left him at 20 strikes, which George absolutely knew he could take. As he worked the butt plug into Alex, he relayed that information. “Now, I’m going to spank you. You’re going to count and say thank you. And little one, if you say anything other than what I’ve told you or your word, I’m going to gag you before you even make it off my knee. Do you understand?” Alexander nodded. 

George had always found spankings cathartic. The buildup: lighter touches getting heavier until whatever the agreed point was, had always just made sense to him and calmed him down as much as it worked for his partner. Some people got worked up from spanking. Alexander became grounded. It cleared his thoughts, stripping him of all the unnecessary noise of the day and helping him focus on what he needed. He performed beautifully: arching into the warm-up strikes instead of pulling away, moaning around the count when George gripped him by the hair to keep him from rutting against his thighs and getting off, and voice wavering as the tension receded from his shoulders on the final strikes landing on the already burning expanse of his ass and thighs. “Very good. You looked beautiful, little one. I’m proud of how you took that,” George switched from commanding to a hushed comforting tone. He rearranged Alex so that he was sitting up and straddling his lap. Brushing his hair out of his face, George kissed his nose and wiped tears from the corners of his eyes, and continued, “Can I put your gag on you now?” 

Alex’s eyes were sparkling when he looked at George and nodded. George made sure to keep Alex’s hair from getting caught in the buckle of the gag and that it was snug and not too uncomfortable on Alex’s jaw. Picking up Alex as well as the rope, he carried him to the bed. He laid him down gently before crawling back off with a single command, “Stay.” Alex hummed, not moving but to prop himself up on his elbows so he could see what George was doing. George pulled off his clothes finally, having only taken off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves earlier. He started with his tie and slowly removed everything keeping his eyes locked on Alex the whole time. Every time he stripped in front of Alexander, he got nervous: his brain helpfully supplying a list of the ways he was getting old. Yet every time Alex watched him strip, he could see the lust and desire eating at him, and it reminded him that his age didn’t matter to the one that was important. 

Before forgetting, George grabbed a bracelet covered in bells from the bedside drawer and the lube and condoms off of the chest. He put the bracelet on Alex before propping him up with a pillow and securing his wrists to the bed above his head. When Alex figured out what was about to happen, he groaned, his cock twitching from where it was standing at attention up against his stomach. “That’s right little one, Daddy is going to put that mouth that seems to always get you in trouble to better use. If you start to get uncomfortable and need out, shake the bells.” 

Alex nodded his acceptance as George climbed on top of him and lined up his dick with Alex’s open mouth. He pushed in slowly, feeling Alex swirl his tongue around the head. His boy often bragged about the fact that he didn’t have a gag reflex, and George had been more than a little excited to find out he hadn’t been lying. So with minimal discomfort to Alex, George could settle into him and hold there or he could pump in and out to his heart’s desire. He felt Alex arching his back to fuck himself on the plug in him. “You can fuck yourself if you want, baby boy, but I’m not stopping until I’m done. Can you cum like this? Writhing for friction while I have my way with you? Ignoring the part you want me to touch the most?” 

Alex moaned around his dick, making George curse and almost lose his composure. Alex had adjusted himself so he was rotating his hips and rolling the plug against his prostate. He could feel his moans get more frantic and the vibrations pushed George closer and closer to the edge. George came, hard and unexpected, pulling away from Alex and getting some of his release on his face and neck in the process. Alex panted and continued to try to fuck himself to orgasm. “Want some help, little one?” George asked, voice low from his own orgasm. Alex nodded and tried to beg around the gag. George chuckled low, and with only a few light strokes Alex was screaming and riding out his own pleasure. When George was sure he was satisfied, he kissed his way up his body, undoing his wrists and tenderly removing the gag. 

They went through their normal aftercare routine, George cleaning up Alex in bed, peppering him with kisses and praise, and making him drink some water. Alex giggled and snuggled into George’s side. They were almost asleep when Alex’s stomach growled. He groaned, not wanting to leave the warm bed. George kissed his nose. “I figured this might happen. How much do you trust me?” 

Alex didn’t hesitate in his response, “More than I trust anyone else. What do you have planned, Daddy?” His voice still sounded wrecked, and George made a mental note to send him out with cough drops and some tea at breakfast. “Just trust me, Bee. I’m gonna make you some food is all.” 

Alex watched him get up and put on boxers. George grabbed the big fluffy robe Alex had claimed as his after their very first scene as well as the blindfold he had brought up earlier. “I have to be blindfolded for a midnight snack?” Alex asked with skepticism clouding his tone. George laughed openly. “It’s a surprise. You don’t need to be able to see me make the snack and I could always feed it to you.” Alex blushed, but didn’t have any protests when he was blindfolded and carried down the stairs. 

Alex seemed content to sit on the counter and babble about his week. He was caught up in his description of some plan that needed to pass through his position in student government that his hands were flying about wildly and he was swinging his legs. George wondered if Alex knew how adorable he actually was, but didn’t want to interrupt the moment to tell him. Maybe when they made it back to bed. Taking the eggs off before they burned and finishing up the bacon, George got their places settled at the kitchen island. Placing the actual surprise under Alex’s napkin, George carried him from the counter to the chair at the island and removed the blindfold. Alex waited until George got settled. “Thank you for breakfast, Daddy. It looks wonderful. It’s a wonderful surprise.” He, as usual, was waiting for George to start before he even picked up his fork. George reached across the island to stroke his face. 

“You know I love to cook, Bee, but that’s not the surprise.” George casually lifted his napkin even though his heart started beating out of his chest. He didn’t know what he was going to do if Alex wasn’t into the idea or flat out refused him. Alex mirrored his action, lifting his napkin to set it on his lap. Confused, he looked to George. “George, how did the spare key get here? Or are these yours?” 

“Actually, Alex, it’s, uh, yours. If you want it.” Still looking confused but with a glimmer of hope, George pressed on, “Alex, this house doesn’t feel as much like home when you’re gone. You bring so much light into my life. And, uh, I’d love for you to be here all the time. If you’d like to move in. I’d be honored.” He had started fidgeting and grabbing at the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact like he was a nervous teenager instead of the 45 year old man that he actually was. 

Alex literally squealed, jumping up from his chair and launching himself into George’s lap, almost upsetting the chair he was sitting in. “Oh my _God_! Yes! _Yesyesyesyes!_ This is so exciting! When do we want to move? OH I have to tell John. I have to let the girls know!” In between excited phrases he was kissing George with an almost dizzying vigor. All of the sudden, he was back on his feet and up the stairs before George could process why. He came back just as fast as he left, holding his phone. “Selfie time!” he proclaimed with a smile. Their moment would be forever recorded in the photo where George was kissing Alex’s cheek while he held up his new keys over their midnight breakfast, both of them looking sexed out but excited to be alive and most importantly together. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after chapter 27 of Sweet for You.

“You almost ready, baby boy?” George called from the bottom of the stairs as Alex rushed around to get the paperwork they would need. He had been planning this for days and was so excited. He just had to make sure that everything was together. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming!” Alex yelled over his shoulder, shoving everything into his messenger bag. 

A week had passed since he had moved into George’s house, and they had fallen together seamlessly. The only thing making tension higher than normal had been George’s visceral reaction to their old apartment being broken into. Since that day, he had taken to being extra cautious with Alex. He waited to pull away from campus until Alex was well towards where he needed to be, was always 30 minutes early when he picked Alex up, installed a tighter security system in the house, and had even put up some cameras outside. It hadn’t helped when Alex had pointed out that the intruder had only been interested in John. So Alex had come up with a plan. 

One night, when they were settled into bed, Alex put his plan into action. “Didn’t you say you used to have dogs?” 

George hummed. “Up until Martha left, we always had a dog in the house. She always used to joke that I was more ‘Dog’s best friend’ than the other way around. Then we decided to separate, and I really wasn’t home enough to take care of a dog, so she took in Lady Rover as her own. Why?” 

“Maybe I’m lonely while you’re at work. I _am_ used to being the center of John’s attention as well as yours, so now that we aren’t living together I’m lacking,” Alex joked. He could feel George’s rumbling laughter from where he was pressed so tightly against his chest. Feeling like his plan was working, he pressed on, “Besides, I couldn’t help but notice that you’re feeling a little, ah, insecure since the break in. I did some research and found a really reliable place that sells trained guard dogs for family use. The lady on the phone said that lots of senators have them, so it wouldn’t be weird for us to get one.” Alex let his voice trail off so that he could wait for George’s response. 

“Alexander, dogs are a lot of responsibility. Are you sure we are going to be around enough to take care of it properly?” George asked. 

Alex rolled his eyes. “Yes, _Daddy_ , I did consider the dogs needs first. I just thought it would be a good edition to the house and maybe help you settle the heck down.” Alex purposefully watched his language, knowing he was already pushing his luck with the sarcasm in the petname. 

George sighed, more of a breath really since there didn’t seem to be any type of emotion attached to it. “Well, can’t have you getting lonely, can we? I’m assuming you’ve got some pictures of dogs in mind.” 

After Alex was sure that George was on board, they had gone out to the farm that housed the dogs. Alex hadn’t been prepared for how big they would be, but instead of being frightened, he was delighted. There was one in particular that Alex fell in love with. Her name was Captain, and she was a German Shephard. She was both playful and well trained. Most importantly, every day that George and Alex stopped by, she recognized them and came to socialize. 

They had signed the paperwork the night before and went out and bought all the things they would need to bring her home: her specific food, a bed that matched the décor of George’s room, a leash, some bowls for food and water, a new collar, and toys. 

Which meant that today, they were going to go get her if Alex could just get his life together and get down the stairs. He hopped down the last five causing George to roll his eyes. He armed the security system before ushering him out the door. “Jumping like that is a good way to get yourself hurt.” 

Alex stuck his tongue out causing George to chuckle. “Come on, Bee. Let’s go bring our girl home.” 

The drive over was spent listening to talk radio. It was still really strange to hear John’s name. George and Alex couldn’t help but laugh when the hosts started to speculate on whether or not John would be dropping out of school to be a socialite now that people had taken notice of him. They knew that John would be appalled. He had never wanted anything more than to be a surgeon regardless of what anyone else thought of him. Alex took a video of him and George laughing at the radio and sent it to John on Snapchat. Within minutes, John responded with a picture of him flipping off the camera half naked face buried in Laf’s chest with a caption that says ‘Fuck the haters’. 

Finally, they pulled up to the farm. Captain was running through one of the fields so that she could greet them at the gate. George laughed and ran to greet her. Alex could only smile like an idiot, watching the two play together. The farm caretaker and trainer came out to greet them not long after. They went back over the paper work and all the different command phrases in German that could control Captain if need be. In a few short hours, they were loaded up in the car and on their way back home. 

Captain was better behaved than any dog Alex had ever encountered, which was to be expected given the amount they paid for her and her training. George and Alex curled up together on their couch to do some afternoon reading: George looking over a bill that someone wanted to pass, Alex looking over some obscure French policy that Adrienne had sent him to get his opinion on. Captain squeezed herself in between George and Alex so that she could be touching both before resting her head on Alex’s thigh. Alex watched George take in the overly domestic scene and relax more than he had all week. He absentmindedly scratched behind her ears and went back to reading. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex brings George home for Thanksgiving. Takes place while John and Laf are in France.

“Now, Bee. You’re sure your family is ok with me being here?” George was fretting as Alex finished packing their bags and getting Captain ready to travel. 

Alex rolled his eyes. “Oh course it’s fine! It’s Thanksgiving break and we are all bringing our significant others. Dad is really excited to have everyone in and has said so multiple times. You just need to relax.” 

George sighed, going back to putting away the bill he had been using to distract himself all morning. Alexander had a brilliant mind, but unless small details were mentioned to him, he had a tendency to skim over them in order to fulfill the bigger picture. In this case, he hoped he had mentioned George by name, but somehow George doubted it. 

Before long, the car was loaded up, Captain settled and comfortable in the back, George driving, and Alex settled in the front. The Schuyler mansion was upstate a few hours. George was more familiar with the way than he would like to admit, what with Phillip Schuyler having roomed with him a year in college and then both of them growing up to be Senators at the same time. They were the type to send Christmas cards back in forth without much interaction outside of business. Alexander hadn’t told George who his foster father was until they had gotten serious at the beginning of the semester. George had been nervous about how Phillip would react, but so far the proverbial shoe hadn’t dropped yet. 

Which was part of the reason why George was so anxious now. It had been a long time since he had been filled with worry about meeting potential in-laws, but even then it hadn’t been as nerve wracking as walking into a colleague’s home and telling him that you were courting their son. Alex’s words broke through George’s train of thought. “Daddy, are you listening?” 

George spared a glance in his direction, hoping to look apologetic. “Sorry, Bee, I’m just a little nervous about meeting your family. Can you say it again?” 

Alex patted George on the shoulder. “Hey, no need to be nervous. They’re all excited that you’re coming. I was just going over the list of siblings again. Angie is the oldest. She’s 26 and she’s dating your receptionist, Aaron Burr. They should both be here later today. Next is Eliza. She’s 25. We are not sure if she’s bringing her girlfriend or not because the girlfriend, Maria, is only 19. And then Herc and Peggy are coming and you know them. Then it’s me, you, and Captain!” 

George cringed at the implication that the six year age difference between Eliza and Maria was scandalous, but he reasoned that it was probably because she wasn’t even of legal age to drink more than the actual age range knowing that Herc was 10 years older than Peggy. Maybe their family was just used to there being age gaps between couples. George was in no position to judge. 

Alex would let the silence fill the car for a while and then launch into a description of the house, or his memories there, or their various traditions. Alex had been placed with Phillip when he was 15. The girls had immediately taken him underwing, and he had a family all of the sudden in a way he had never had before. 

He told George the story of how Angelica had punched a guy in the face for badmouthing Alex. He told George of the mischief he got into with Peggy, and all of the strings Eliza would pull to get them out of trouble before Philip would find out. Alex told him about turning 18, and Phillip sitting him down to say that Alex was his son and that he only had to move out if he wanted to, not because he thought he had to. He talked about how decorated the house was for every holiday, and how George should be prepared to smell pumpkin spice for the rest of his life because that’s what the house would smell like. He told him about the traditional thanksgiving meal they had, the parade they watched, and the fact that he was really excited to officially be allowed to drink the alcoholic beverage that they toasted with at the end of the day. 

George listened, letting Alex speak freely because it was very rare for him to talk about his childhood, and even though this was only the last six years of his life, George catalogued every detail only throwing in small acknowledgements and questions to keep Alex going and let him know he was paying attention. Before long, they were turning down the driveway to the Schuyler mansion. It was a large house, made specifically with having a big family in mind. Being out in the middle of nowhere made it picturesque: the leaves all turning into their beautiful autumn hues and the trees gently blowing with the crisp breeze. 

Alex was practically vibrating as the car pulled to a stop at the top of the driveway. George could also feel himself vibrating, but his was better classified as shaking from nervousness instead of excitement. Alex was out of the car in a flash, pulling open George’s door before opening the backdoor to let Captain out. They made their way forward to the door, and Alex knocked a few times before letting himself and their group in. “Dad? We’re here! Anybody home?” he called out from the foyer. 

A second later, Senator Phillip Schuyler emerged from the kitchen wearing an apron and oven mitts. “Alexander! Welcome home!” He hugged him tightly, patting him on the back a few times before pulling away, “And… Senator Washington? What brings you by my doorstep today?” Phillip looked at him confused and George felt his heart sink in his chest. This was one of his biggest nightmares. 

As he shook hands with the other senator, Alex scoffed. “Dad, I told you I was bringing my boyfriend, George. Remember? And our dog, Captain? The one that I’ve been living with for a few weeks now?” 

Realization dawned across Phillip’s features as he put together what Alex was saying. He gave George a hard look over. “I didn’t realize you meant my colleague and _friend_ who I have known since _before you were born_ , Alexander. And George, I had wondered why we hadn’t met for lunch in a few months. I didn’t realize you had your hands so full.” 

George cringed at the tone he used. It felt exactly like being scolded by a father figure for keeping a secret; a feeling George hadn’t experienced in a long time. He was about to suggest them leaving, or just him leaving as he would never pull Alexander away from his family, when all of the sudden his arms were filled with silverware of all things. George looked up from the floor to see Phillip loading Alex’s arms with table coverings and napkins. “Thanksgiving is a time to celebrate family, so we can discuss this later. For now, welcome to our home. I trust you’ll make yourself at home while you’re here and that means that you get to help Alexander set the table. Everyone should be here in the next hour or so. Then we will eat. _Then_ we will talk. Right oh. Off you go,” Phillip ushered them towards the dining room with waves of his hands. 

When they got there, Alex looked at George with a sly smile. “You know,” he started while laying down the placemats and napkins, “I think that went pretty well. I think he likes you.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Thanksgiving at the Schuyler Household

Dinner went as well as expected, even with George running through all the possibilities a talk with Phillip afterwards could bring. Everyone showed up within the hour; Angelica and Aaron came in having seemingly just argued about something and covering it up by exaggerated happiness and smiles all around, next was Eliza and Maria who looked leaps and bounds more nervous that George had ever looked in his life, and finally Herc and Peggy who looked disheveled and as if they had a quickie in the car immediately before entering the house. The only one who looked completely at ease and happy to be in the dining room was Captain, who wagged her tail and enchanted the room with her excellent behavior. 

Dinner was served family style: all the dishes were placed on the table and as something was taken off, it was passed around until it made it back to its starting point. Everyone jumped at the opportunity to be able to help, Phillip calling everyone by their full first name and commanding the house like he would lead a delegation. Everyone had a responsibility, and step out of place and he was quick to _help_ you back in line with a fatherly scolding to which his own children rolled their eyes, but every significant other did their best to never receive. 

When everything was on the table, Phillip lead the charge to get drinks, then settled into place at the head of the table, everyone else falling in on the sides to the seat that had their name card on it. All of the couples were split up, but no one dared to move the cards around. On Phillips left, the table sat Herc, Eliza, Peggy, then Aaron, and on his right, Angelica, George, Maria, and Alex. 

When everyone had taken their seat, Phillip spoke. “Alright, _kids_ , if I haven’t had the opportunity to meet you yet,” he looked directly at Maria and George, causing Alex and Eliza to squirm, Maria to blush, and George to take a deeper drink of his scotch than originally intended, “I’m delighted to have you in my home and staying with us for the week.” If anyone had any thoughts of leaving before the break was over, Phillip’s tone made it well aware that their plan needed to change. “It’s been a pleasure to hear about you from all of my children, and we are excited to include you in our family. Because it’s Thanksgiving week, two people a meal will be randomly selected to say something they are thankful for before we pray. The bottom of your dinner plate will have a red dot on it if you’re the lucky winner.” 

He lead everyone in lifting up their plate and checking. The first dinner’s ‘lucky winners’ were Alex and Maria. Phillip encourage Alex to go first since he had been doing these longer than she had. Alex cleared his throat. “Well, I’m thankful that I have such an _open minded_ and _inclusive_ family; that we can set aside our differences and come to the table together with _no fear_ of what others might think.” He finished with an angelic smile while Phillip gave him a look that George assumed meant either ‘don’t take the traditions as a joke’ or ‘Alex, you little shit.’ 

Darling Maria spoke up next in a small voice that George wondered if Phillip could even hear from his seat. “I’m thankful to be welcomed into such a hospitable family for such a wonderful holiday.” 

With that being out of the way, Phillip said a prayer for the meal and everyone started passing the dish closest to them in the circle. There were a few near missteps where Eliza almost spilled the gravy on Peggy’s lap and then Aaron made Alex impatient because he was taking so long with each dish before passing it, but altogether the distribution of dishes went splendidly, and everyone could genuinely compliment Phillip on the flavor of the foods. 

Once the meal was wrapping up, Phillip opened up a dialogue. “So, what is everyone taking a break from this week? I know George and I have a few bills that we are going to have to read over during the break, isn’t that right George?” 

George was caught with a mouth full of food and had to wave a hand as everyone turned to look at him trying not to talk with his mouth full. When he swallowed, he responded, “Ah, yes. I actually took a look at it this morning. I was blessed that Aaron had gone through and detailed the most important points before hand so I could mainly skim through it.” 

Aaron smiled at the acknowledgement as Phillip picked back up. “Well, wonderful. I wasn’t aware that Aaron was your aide until now. Guess you can say we are trying to keep politics in the family,” he added a wink there that made Aaron nearly choke on his water, “What about all my other kids? Hercules, how’s the managerial life treating you?” 

Herc, seemingly better practiced at this game than any of the other partners, was prepared to answer, “Well, Sir, it’s going really well. I’ve been given a little more responsibility over the company since the founder, president, and CEO, the Marquis de Lafayette is starting to take a little more personal time.” 

“Personal time? I would say so. I saw that he and John have made things _very_ official, and saw why it would never have worked out between John and Alexander,” Alex’s head whipped up and Phillip gently patted the table like it was Alex’s hand, “No offence, you just don’t seem like ‘Papi’ material. Margarita, you must have your hands full with them.” 

The table fell into an uncomfortable silence as Peggy coughed before answering, “You know, they do happen to keep us all on our toes. Luckily, it’s a fun workplace environment, and I’ve never felt so much support outside of our immediate family. Did you see the pictures of Gil in the background of the engagement photos?” 

George breathed a sigh of relief as the table focused on Peggy and Herc’s recent engagement. Other awkward topics came and went, but the majority of dinner was a success. When Phillip rose from the table, he grabbed his dish and walked to the kitchen. Everyone did the same, taking their plate and the dish they brought out to be put away and cleaned. The kitchen turned into an assembly line with everyone either washing, drying, or putting away dishes. As they finished, Phillip tapped George on the elbow and gestured out of the kitchen. It was apparently time for their talk. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George's 'talk' with Phillip Schuyler. Part 3 of the Thanksgiving story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Phillip uses bride price and caveman noises as a joke to George. He would never actually sell his children and really only wants the best for them. Also, there is nothing wrong with liking 'bad boy types' but as a senator, he's a little biased.

Phillip lead the way down the hallway towards his office. Last time the two had met there, he had been attempting to get George to sign onto a bill he wanted to pass. They had a wonderful night talking and laughing over scotch before George had gone home. This time, George thought his heart was going to explode through his chest with each footstep that carried him closer to being shut in close proximity with Alex’s father figure. 

Phillip shut the door behind them and motioned for George to have a seat at one of the two chairs facing the desk. Phillip thankfully took the other chair instead of sitting behind his impressive mahogany desk after pouring them both another drink. George was stewing in his thoughts as Phillip gave him a level, stern look. The silence in the room as he took his first sip was suffocating. George felt himself slipping down into his seat as if he could sink into the chair, through the floor, and out of this uncomfortable situation. 

“So, tell me George,” Phillip said, finally breaking the silence but letting George’s name linger in the air for a beat longer than necessary making him sit up a little straighter in his seat so as to not seem like he was insubordinate, “How did my stoic father impression go? You think I was convincing?” 

George blinked heavily, trying to figure out what Phillip just said to him. In lieu of a good response, George hesitatingly replied, “Um… What?” 

“Do you think that the kids bought the ‘I’m the alpha of this house vibe’ with their significant others or am I going to have to ‘step my game up’ as they say?” Phillip followed, letting his expression shift into a sly grin. This was the Phillip Schuyler that George was familiar with. 

George took a breath for what felt like the first time since they had arrived at the Schuyler house. It had been a joke. An act. A farce to keep his now grown children from stepping out of line. And George had fallen for it hook, line, and sinker. “No, the act fooled me, and I’m sure it is working on them, too. Phillip, you scared me so badly. I thought you were legitimately upset that we were dating.” 

Phillip scrunched up his face. “Heavens no. George, I’ve known you for a long time. I saw how well you treated Martha when you were together so I know you’re a very loving and kind man. Granted, I was definitely surprised when you came in the front door. It is a little… unconventional to be dating someone half you age. But, trust me when I say, Alexander has definitely brought home worse. When he was younger, he was into, and I quote, ‘rebels without a cause and the bad boy type’. I’ve sat through many a dinner with some unscrupulous characters, so it’s almost a relief to see him settled down in a house with a senator and a dog.” 

George couldn’t help but laugh at the description of Alex’s previous beaus compared to how domestic their life was now. He had almost relaxed into the conversation when Phillip asked, “So, how did you and my Alexander cross paths anyway? I don’t see you as the clubbing type which is where he used to find dates.” 

He and Alex had not discussed what they were going to say it this came up, and George seriously doubted that Phillip wanted to hear that Martha had created a sugar daddy dating site and had paired them through it. “Well, we actually met through a dating website, funny enough. Alex and I met after chatting for a while and the date went so well we decided to do it again.” George left just enough of the truth in the story that it would answer Phillip’s question without giving away the potentially ‘taboo’ parts. George also decided not to mention the times that Alex had drug him to various clubs while they had been together. Better to keep an air of mystery. 

“I don’t suppose I need to give you a shovel talk? Keep my boy safe or I’ll…” he let the sentence trail off into some overly dramatic caveman grunts and a monologue about Alex’s ‘bride price’ going up if George stepped out of line. George snorted and assured him that although he knew Phillip was joking, the price of Alex’s love was well worth it. From there, they talked about Alexander’s schooling, some stories from his teenage rebellion, and Phillip’s feelings on the other guests in the house. 

“Aaron is quiet, but seems very… steady? Which is good because Angie can get a little out there in her ideas even if most of them are very good. I’m sure you know that though from working with him. Then Maria is a dear, but she’s still so young. We like to give Eliza turmoil over it, but I’ve never met a quieter more polite soul in my life. Then Herc and Peggy are a force unto themselves, you know? Herc only has a business degree and Peggy dropped out to work her way up the chain of command under the Marquis, but I’ve never seen two happier people. Speaking of the Marquis, I saw on the news the other day that John had been drugged at a Gala. Have you heard any more on that?” It was strange to hear Phillip use the nicknames of his guests after using their full names the whole dinner, but George didn’t comment, wanting to stay in Phillip’s seemingly good graces. 

“John doesn’t know who drugged him but they have increased security measures around the two when they are home. I think their plan was to outrun the problem and the media coverage and take a holiday at Gilbert’s… I mean, the Marquis’ home in France,” George explained. 

Phillip stood, having finished his drink and apparently deciding that their isolation had lasted long enough. As they walked to the door, he finished whatever thought he was stuck on, “Well, as a friend to a friend, remember to be cautious around him, George. The Marquis has always had a bit of a wild reputation, and I’ve seen you in the news with them more than ever this last month. Your and Alex’s careers could be affected by negative media.” 

George promised to keep that in mind. As they walked out of the room. Alex was standing at the end of the hallway fiddling with a doorknob, their bags at his feet. George could tell just from his guilty expression that he had been down at the door trying to eavesdrop, but wouldn’t dare out him to Phillip. Phillip put back on his expression from earlier until Alex looked away. Phillip turned to George, and with a whisper stated, “At least I don’t have to worry too much. It’s not like he calls you ‘Daddy’.” 

George tried to pass off his cringe as a chuckle. Phillip walked away, clapping Alex on the shoulder as he strolled past. When he was out of sight, George took a deep breath. It was going to be a long week. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT IS NO LONGER LIGHT DADDY KINK MY FRIENDS WE HAVE ENTERED TURBO KINK TIME... 
> 
> Credit for so many quotes and whole sections of this fic have to go to the love of my life, WrongRemedy, for ~~basically writing~~ inspiring this fic through a texting conversation. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy.

The first few days went by quickly in a haze of get-to-know-you’s and walking on eggshells to avoid bringing up ‘taboo’ topics around Phillip. Alex had been worried that George would cave under the pressure, but, as always, George managed to meet the challenge head on. Alex had even caught the two palling around, effectively ruining Phillip’s charade, although Alex played it up in front of his siblings to make up for catching on too soon. 

So far the only awkward situation had been the sleeping arrangements. The house had 6 bedrooms and a pullout couch: A guest bedroom on the main floor, then Phillip having the closest room to the stairs on the second floor, his office, Alex’s room, Angelica’s room and a bathroom wrapping back around to the stairs, then a small sitting room, bathroom, and Peggy and Eliza’s bedrooms. This was the first time that all the ‘kids’ had been old enough to bring all of their significant others with them, which meant that it was the first year that Phillip had caved on his rule about couples sharing beds in his house. There was however a talk about the fact that he expected them to all be on their best behavior. 

Alex was good with that rule. Really, he was. George was definitely an attractive older man, but Alex wasn’t an animal. He could keep it in his pants for a week without being too jealous of all the snapchats that John was sending him where he noticed that John and Gil had apparently been _very_ busy settling into their home in France. Yeah, he wasn’t at all jealous when Herc and Peggy came downstairs the first morning and Peggy had a hickey peeking out from her pajamas. He was totally fine when Eliza and Maria disappeared for a few hours the first full day and came back looking much more relaxed. And he certainly hadn’t noticed Angelica and Aaron running off multiple times, coming back giggling and looking super suspicious. No, Alex knew that George was a rule follower, which meant that he could be good for a week. At least, he thought he could until Tuesday rolled around. 

They woke up that morning in the same manner they woke up every morning except for in a smaller bed in a smaller space. George kissed Alex’s forehead, his cheeks, his nose, even his lips, waking him more effectively than any alarm clock could, knowing that Alex was more personable in the mornings if he was awakened gently. Alex, in turn, did his best to keep George in bed, knowing that neither of them was really ready to get out of bed and face the world, the day, or especially his family. Eventually though George pulled Alex out of bed and got them picking out their outfits and getting dressed. Which was normal and absolutely _fine_ until Alex turned around and _’Oh, no.’_

Alex had packed their bags. Alex had specifically packed outfits together, and not only was George mixing his outfits, he picked Alex’s favorite jeans and Alex’s absolute favorite button down sweater combo. His ass was going to look amazing AND his arms were going to be highlighted, all while pulling off the ‘sexy professor’ vibe, and really that just wasn’t fair in Alex’s opinion. 

While he was standing there in his underwear staring, George finished getting ready. He turned around to pull Alex downstairs to get some coffee out of the first pot, but noticed that Alex was half naked and staring at him. Mistaking the look for something negative, George scoffed. Alex, still trying to process why the planets had aligned in just the right way to test him, asked in disbelief, “You’re gonna wear _that_ around my family?” 

George looked himself up and down before looking back at Alex in confusion and responding, “Um. Yes?” 

Alex groaned and went back to his suitcase trying to ignore all the ideas popping into his head about student/teacher role plays with George. George, murmuring about how Alex wasn’t himself until he had his coffee, slipped out of the room leaving Alex get dressed and pull himself together so that maybe he could be around the rest of his family without being an embarrassment. 

In Alex’s personal opinion, he did a damn good job. Sure, he had to leave the kitchen after breakfast and take several steadying breaths because the sight of George rolling his sleeves up did interesting things to his brain. Yes, he might have literally whimpered in the middle of his conversation with Herc and Peggy when George decided to lift the couch to get Captain’s lost ball, showing off his strength and making Alex thoroughly embarrass himself. And if Aaron gave him shit later for catching him staring at George’s ass every time he bent over throughout the day, Alex could live with that. What Alex couldn’t live with, was the ever growing arousal that was clouding his vision and judgement as his family finally trickled off to go to bed. He _had_ to come up with a plan to get George to break the rules just this once, or he thought he might die or have to be taken to the hospital as the new poster child for the commercials that warn you about having an erection lasting more than four hours. 

Phillip was the last one downstairs other than Alex and George, and Alex was vibrating in place waiting for him to finally go to bed. Luckily, he wrapped up the conversation on politics between the three of them with a yawn. “Alright you crazy kids, I need some sleep. Don’t forget that we are getting up bright and early for family golf at the county club followed by lunch. You’ll wanna be bright eyed and bushy tailed if you wanna beat me on my home turf.” 

Alex forced a good natured laugh and tracked Phillip’s motions until he was up the stairs and out of sight. Alex was going to put a plan into action to get George to bend him over the arm of the couch, but there were several flaws to that plan, and from the way he was standing up and stretching, Alex could see that George was about to make them go upstairs anyway. George looked at Alex, looking concerned to see that he was already staring at George with eyes as big as saucers. “C’mon, Bee. Your dad said we were hitting the tee at seven sharp and I know how you are in the mornings.” 

“But Daddy,” Alex whined, drawing out the title and vowels, switching tactics to see if maybe acting cute would get George in a more receptive mood, “I’m not tired yet!” 

It seemed to work. George cast a glance towards the stairs before settling in beside Alex on the couch where Alex could cuddle into his chest and prattle on about anything and everything. Alex rambled on, on purpose, to pass the time until his family was all hopefully settled into bed for the night. When they finally stopped moving around and had been quiet for a sufficient amount of time, Alex climbed onto George’s lap. George gave him a reproachful look, but before he could say anything Alex cut in with his best innocent impression, “Won’t you please carry me upstairs, Daddy? I’m a little tuckered out.” 

George melted under Alex’s gaze, picking him up easily and carrying him up the stairs with only a little trepidation when it came to getting caught. This gesture not only gave Alex hope for the rest of his plan, but he also got to be up close to George where he could appreciate his strength without him noticing. George only sat him down when they had made it in the room and the door closed. 

Alex, feeling overeager to hopefully get his plan to work, stripped down to his boxers and jumped into the bed, forgetting that they had even packed pajamas. George gave him a look, and Alex rushed to explain, “It would just be such a hassle to find them before bed. Plenty of blankets anyways, right? You did say you got hot last night…” 

George easily accepted Alex’s answer although he did look like he was getting suspicious. Nevertheless, he also stripped down to his boxers and climbed into the bed while Alex ran through the list of ways he could absolutely keep his promise to keep George warm. 

They settled in like they had every night so far, Alex curled into George’s chest from the side, both content to just cuddle and finish the day together. Or at least that was usually what happened. Alex was definitely curled against George’s side, but he was so squirmy that George had taken to kissing him chastely anywhere he could get to and rubbing his back to get him to calm down. Alex, having spent that whole time gathering his nerve, decided it was finally time. He rolled from where he was at George’s side to where he was straddling one of his thighs and could lay both hands on his chest just like he knew George liked. 

George was obviously startled by Alex’s sudden change of bedtime plans, but he hadn’t said anything negative, so Alex took that as permission to continue. He set to work with his mouth, nipping and licking and sucking his way up George’s chest following a trail that he started with his hands and rolling his hips, finding sweet friction up against George’s thigh. George finally seemed to get with the program, catching Alex’s face in his large hands and making him stop his assault on his body. “Wait a minute, woah, woah,” George whispered while locking eyes with Alex. Alex groaned, conscious to keep it as quiet as he could, knowing he looked desperate and needy and it somehow doing nothing but turning him on more. When George didn’t say anything else, Alex used how he was feeling to his advantage and started begging, “Please, Daddy, I need you, _please_.” 

There was no doubt that George was still caught off guard, and Alex watched the wheels turning in his brain as he fought his own growing arousal in favor of the rules. Alex let out a little whimper as he rutted forward again, and George moved one hand down from his face to just hold him steady. Finally, he whispered back forcefully, “Alexander, we are in your childhood bed at your father’s house.” 

Alex groaned quietly again in frustration, explaining himself and pleading his cae as much as he was begging, “Got this bed when I turned 18 as a present and I picked it for basically this exact purpose. And I know where we are, but I even waited for everyone to be asleep before I asked! Daddy, please! I’ve been so good. You made me wait all day, and I need it… I need…” Alex was beginning to feel more desperate than before, breaking from George’s one handed grip to chase the friction against his thigh again. He was stopped this time with both of George’s hands holding him off of his thigh with a pointed glance and obvious confusion about what had gotten Alex worked into such a frenzy. 

When Alex tested his grip on his hips, George roughly pressed in his thumbs before speaking, “No more of that, little one. We gotta talk.” 

Alex leaned back on his heels to show that he could be good and listen as he tried to think of the best ways to get George’s resolve to crumble. George pulled him from his lusty thoughts. “Good boy. Thank you. Now what the hell has gotten into you? What do you mean I’ve made you wait all day? Did I promise you something this morning and forget?” 

Alex sighed, not particularly wanting to admit that he had been lusting over George openly all day, but given the situation he assumed honesty was the best policy. “No, you didn’t promise, but you wore that outfit and you rolled your sleeves up and lifted the couch and bent over and it was driving me crazy! I wanted you so bad all day but I made myself wait and be good and not be _that_ obvious even though it was really, really difficult.” 

He still looked so confused and sputtered out, “What…I don’t even…Alex, we’re at your dad’s house, his bedroom is right on the other side of the office!” 

Alex gave him his best pleading look and responded, “I know; that’s why we are whispering! Daddy, please?” 

Alex could see him starting to cave, the more desperate Alex felt. He knew that George loved getting him worked up, and he could tell that this situation in particular was inadvertently affecting him just as much as it was Alex. When he tried to reason that they had no lube or condoms, Alex pointed to his nightstand. He tried to protest to their proximity to Aaron and Angelica, but Alex’s begging is really starting to visibly affect him. “Daddy, please! You would be amazed how thick the walls are, and I will be so good. I promise I will be better than I’ve ever been!” 

Alex watched George swallow a moan, clearing his throat before meeting Alex’s hopeful gaze. “It’s only been a few days, Bee,” George reminds him. “And regardless of how thick you think the walls are, your family is still all around us. Besides that, I know you, and I know that if I fuck you, you won’t be able to keep quiet no matter how good or careful you’re trying to be.” 

Alex felt like sobbing, he was so worked up and frustrated. The worst part was that he could tell that a bigger part of George wanted this too, but he was right, even though Alex hated to admit it: he would not be able to keep it to a whisper if George actually fucked him. That’s when the idea hit him: a solution that had been hiding in plain sight all along. “Don’t fuck me then,” Alex whimpered, making his eyes large and doe-like, letting his lip tremble just a bit, “Just let me have your thigh again, please. I can get off like that, I know I can, I can be a good boy and do all the work myself and be really quiet if you just let me, Daddy, please let me.” 

Alex, if he hadn’t been so conscious of his volume, would have shouted when George finally gave in with a small groan. He held Alex’s hips tight, bringing him forward and back onto his thigh. There was no doubt that he was in charge as he set the pace that Alex was allowed to grind and told him that if he got any faster that that pace, they would stop immediately, and absolutely nothing else would be happening until they got safely home. 

Alex felt a small flush of shame that quickly fueled his constant arousal when George laid back with his hands behind his head to watch as Alex rutted against his thigh maybe a little harder than George let him, but no faster. Alex wanted to make him feel just as good, so he pulled one of George’s hands up to his mouth, sucking on his fingers to tease George and keep himself muffled, and reached down to paw at George’s dick through his boxers. George’s breath hitches, but he bats away Alex’s hand, drawing out a confused whimper that he shushes, throwing in an extra ‘good boy’ before smirking and dirty talking. 

“You’ve been all worked up all day, and you did _so well_ hiding it and being such a good boy, you get to take care of yourself now don’t worry about me. Daddy will get his as soon as you’re through, little one.” 

George knew how much it affected Alex for him to say his own title like that, and miraculously without more sound than his quick, ragged breaths, Alex came so hard he soaked through his boxers and made George’s thigh wet. When he looked up, George was wearing a mixture of expressions including pride and awe, but most importantly a lusty hunger. 

Alex knew just how to take care of that, and could see George smirk as he pulled off both his wet boxers and George’s dry ones. For a second, Alex considers using his hands, but he didn’t want to take the time to find the lube, and in his post orgasm haze, Alex was feeling mischievous. He winks at George before languidly licking a trail down his abdomen and across his thighs and back up, nipping just a little to make George jump. 

Alex saw from between his thighs that George was having to really fight his baser instincts here: if they were at home, he would have had him by the hair and guided him exactly where he wanted with a reprimand for Alex to stop being a tease. But they weren’t home and Alex and George both knew that if he pulled his hair right now, Alex would moan outright, and if George had him gripped by the hair he would be face fucking him, and that in itself was loud. So Alex was basically free to tease all he wanted while George clutched the sheets and tensed his muscles. When Alex finally licks from his balls to the head of his cock and starts to gently suck the tip, George almost bit a hole through his own lip. Alex follows that by taking him deep in his throat, gagging on it a little, just like he knows George prefers. He’s more than a little confused when George taps him and aggressively whispers, “Not so far, Bee, your voice can’t be affected tomorrow or they’ll know.” 

Alex couldn’t help but pout a little as he pulled off. George was looking at him fondly through lidded eyes. George cupped his chin and whispered gruffly, “Baby boy, don’t pout. You know how much I love your mouth, but the game is not to get caught, remember?” 

Alex nodded and winked, switching to George’s second favorite position where he was sucking on the head and using his hands on the rest. He was going at his own pace, making sure to tease George just as much as he had felt teased throughout the day. He enjoyed the flex of George’s muscles underneath him as he worked to hold himself to the mattress. Alex could feel him getting close even before his whispered warning, “I’m close, I’m so close baby, come on, make Daddy come.”

Rather than renew his efforts, Alex took his mouth away completely and kept working George with his hand. George looked at him, confusion evident on his face again. Alex sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and looked at him nervously. George asked what was wrong with his eyes and facial expressions, but before he could find the words Alex licked his lips and said, “I was worried if I let you come in my mouth it would mess up my voice… Don’t you want to do it on my face instead, Daddy?” 

Like Alex expected, that was it for George. He bit down hard on his fist to stop himself from yelling as shot all over Alex. Alex leaned into it obscenely, acting as if he had never gotten a better gift in his entire life. He grinned at George as if he had won an award, and he honestly felt like he basically had. He had won the gold in getting George to break the house rules, and he was feeling pretty smug. 

George took special care afterwards to make sure that Alex was completely clean: none left on his face or his hair or his bedsheets. It was easy for them to fall asleep afterwards, the adrenaline fading and exhaustion hitting them. 

At a time that Alex could only think of as too-goddamn-early, Phillip Schuyler was pounding on everyone’s doors to get them to come downstairs for breakfast, because _of course_ they had to have ‘family breakfast’ before they left for the golf course. 

Alex and George were tired beyond belief, but honestly between George in the Senate and Alex’s college schedule, they’re used to being productive on next to no sleep. They made themselves presentable, and met with the group downstairs hoping that nobody is the wiser when it came to their nighttime activities. Angelica looked a little more tired than she typically did during early mornings but was mostly chipper. Aaron looked as poised as always. Maria and Eliza were sweet and bright-eyed, as usual, and of course Phillip is beaming at them all, already dressed for golf and having had at least one cup of coffee. Herc and Peggy are the only ones who really look tired, something that everyone clearly notices but nobody comments on. 

Phillip calls them all to a halt before they could eat their food. “I think we are forgetting that someone needs to say what they’re thankful for. Don’t worry, I won’t put anyone on the spot. _I_ am personally thankful that I can sleep through strange noises coming from one of my children’s bedrooms and not feel any differently about them breaking one of my only rules the next morning.” 

Alex and George froze in their seats. Luckily, Alex noticed that literally everyone had frozen and were looking towards Phillip to continue. George slid a comforting hand onto Alex’s thigh, assuming just like Alex that maybe they hadn’t been as quiet as they thought. After letting them stew for an unseemly amount of time, Phillip continued, “Hercules, Margarita, in the future if the two of you could recall that your bedroom is just above mine, your old dad would greatly appreciate it. Everyone else, I hope you all slept better than I did.” 

Alex calmed down immensely, literally bursting into giggles in relief until Herc shot him a tired look. Offended, Alex was going to ask him to kindly take that look and shove it when Herc cleared his throat. “Sorry for waking you, Sir. We got a call last night around one from work. The Marquis was kidnapped. I had to walk John through saving him and in the process John did some… um… emergency surgery. The police were just arriving on the scene when I got off the line, and I haven’t heard anything since.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to know what happens to the Marquis and John? Luckily for you, there's a whole other side of this AU for you to discover, known as Sweet for You. Check it out. :)
> 
> Want to talk to me about the boys or fanfiction or your writing or anything really? I'm on tumblr @smilingsarah10
> 
> Thank you for reading. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm extremely sorry for my absence. I was feeling a little down about my writing abilities and it was affecting my motivation to write. There was also the issue that I've started a new chapter of my life so it's been hectic to say the least. The only reason this chapter got written is because of WrongRemedy so send her some love (And go read her fics, you will not be disappointed.)
> 
> Thanks for sticking around. More to come from me in multiple universes soon.

After an exhausting afternoon of waiting for Laf and John to call and confirm that they were alive and not in too serious of legal trouble, Alex and George had a hard time sleeping the night before Thanksgiving day. When the wakeup call came from Phillip at 6:30, both men groaned into the pillow. “Next year, we aren’t doing the family Thanksgiving thing. I’m gonna have you whisk me away on a tropical vacation where we don’t have to get up before noon, and I can call you whatever I want whenever I want,” Alex whined as he curled into George’s bicep to try to avoid then inevitable. George chuckled and kissed his head. 

“Bee, you know that would never work unless you could convince your whole family to go to one place and still be together, and you know Phillip would never be into having it anywhere but his house. I don’t know about you, but I’m not really into invoking the wrath of Phillip Schuyler,” George mumbled as Alex continued to groan and put off getting up. 

They stayed in bed until they could hear Captain whining at the door. Alex took her out while George putted about the room getting their clothes together. He had barely managed to find his pants through his morning-without-coffee haze when Alex came slamming back in the door. “I’m _not_ wearing this,” he exclaimed, sounding embarrassed without George even having to turn around and see his face. 

“I mean, you’re the one who packed our clothes, Bee. If you didn’t wanna wear whatever it is, you shouldn’t have packed it,” George stated without turning around. Alex placed his hands firmly on George’s hips, but instead of trying to make a move like George was expecting, Alex spun him around to face him. 

“No, _George_ ,” he hissed, keeping his voice low as if someone might hear him in the hallway, “I’m not wearing _this_.” 

George looked down into Alex’s hand at the item he was holding out. He picked it out of his hands and held it up to the light before bursting out laughing. The item in question was a cashmere sweater with Alex’s full name in fluffy lettering above some decorative trees in a line and some moose covering the main part of the otherwise forest green sweater front. The lines and design carried down the sleeves and torso and even onto the back of the sweater. “ _George_ ,” Alex whined, “This is serious! I cannot wear that embarrassment!” 

“I think you’ll look super cute in your sweater, baby boy,” George teased as Alex continued to grumble and blush. Alex had barely gotten the sweater on and endured a myriad of George’s teasing when there was a knock on the door. 

George swung it open, still chuckling, to the sight of Phillip, in a matching burgundy sweater, holding out a bag and a cup of coffee. George took both, confused, before Phillip explained, “Alex ran up here so fast with his sweater that I didn’t get the chance to give him yours and Captain’s! So I thought I would deliver them before you had the chance to come down to breakfast.” 

Alex popped up from behind George in the doorway, “Wait, they get matching sweaters, too?” His smile was blinding and mean. George could tell that as soon as the door shut, Alex was going to let him have it just as bad as he had teased him. 

Phillip smiled good naturedly and continued, “Of course! Couldn’t have anyone left out for when we take photos later today.” Then he patted George on the arm and shut the door, presumably heading back down to the kitchen. 

George sighed as he pulled out his matching sweater in a royal blue instead of a green or burgundy. Alex opened his mouth to make a joke, but George cut him off with a kiss. “Bee, how ‘bout we keep the teasing to a minimum? I’ll make it extra good for you when we get home.” 

He traced his phrase from Alex’s lips to his ear to whisper. Alex whimpered and agreed vehemently, melting like putty in George’s hand. The lack of fight in Alex was a clue to George that he was already mentally exhausted, but there was not much that they could do about it until after they were already home in a few days. George just prayed that they would be able to make it that long without slipping up their social graces. 

It took them a good half an hour to wrangle Captain into her specialty matching dog sweater vest, but once they did, they all proceeded down the stairs to join the rest of the group. Breakfast was in the form of pastries lined up on the island in the kitchen while the rest of the kitchen ran like clockwork as per usual to get all of the food ready to feed nine humans and a dog. Phillip spotted them as they finished scarfing a Danish. “Ah, good, boys, you’re here. Alex you need to set the table: use the Thanksgiving china and the good silver and don’t move the name tags. George, I need you to help Aaron stuff the turkey. He seems a little green around the gills this morning.” 

Alex disappeared into the dining room while George slipped some gloves on and moved into place beside Aaron in front of the turkey. They worked together quietly, not commenting on Aaron’s descent into his thoughts or the matching sweaters or the absurdity of feeling like children in a house full of mostly adults. Before long, everything in the kitchen was either in the oven or fine to sit on the countertop, and the group moved to the living room to do the pre-dinner traditional speeches and toast. 

Phillip arranged them all in a circle. Everyone had a ‘fall’ colored matching sweater on and waited as Phillip passed out their traditional toasting drink to everyone except Maria who got a nonalcoholic equivalent. “Alright everyone, let’s go around and say what we are the most thankful for last year and what we are most looking forward to having in the coming year. Everyone takes a drink after each person is done. I’ll start. I’m thankful for my beautiful children and their partners and all they have managed to accomplish in the last year. In the coming year, I will be excited to see how the new additions to our family make us grow as people and politicians.” 

Seemingly everyone drank, and looked to Phillip’s right. The next in line was Maria. “I’m thankful that I am enrolled in an institution of higher learning so that someday I can reach the heights set by the members of this group. In the coming year, I am excited to switch my major to political science.” 

Another round of drinks. Alex fidgeted from where he was standing. “I’m thankful that we can all come together and make it four days without wanting to kill each other. In the coming year, I am excited to finish my senior project early and start looking for early admission graduate programs.” 

A cheer went around at that. George wondered what was in the very potent drink he had been given as he felt the tinges of a buzz creeping in on only the third drink. Herc spoke up. “I’m thankful for the safety of good friends, the company we’ve had, and the constant support of my beautiful wife to be. In the coming year, I am most excited to marry her.” 

A collective ‘aww’ rose from the group. Next was Angelica. Before she could begin, Phillip’s eyes narrowed in on her glass. “I didn’t realize I had raised a lightweight, Angelica Schuyler. Is there a reason you aren’t toasting to our year?” 

There was a moment of strangled silence as Angelica and Aaron had a silent conversation from opposite sides of the circle. Finally, she broke the silence. “ _Firstly_ , I am thankful that I was raised by a family that I know would love, support, and accept me no matter what circumstances presented themselves. I’m thankful that with the guidance of our wonderful father, we have grown into strong young women, _and men_ , who can make their own educated opinions about their life. And in the coming year, I will be excited to be the first child to give Daddy a grandson.” 

Everybody went to drink like usual, when her words registered with them all at once. Only Phillip seemed to process at normal functioning speed. “ _What did you just say?_ ” Phillip’s question was laced with ice. Everyone looked to Angelica who was blushing, but standing her ground. 

“I said that Aaron and I are having a baby. You’re going to have a grandson.” 

“You two are not married. You two are not even engaged. And while there is no doubt that your child will be both beautiful and intelligent, there is still the fact that you have brought this baby into the world out of wedlock. Did you talk about this beforehand? Was he planned? When were you planning on telling us?” Angelica opened her mouth to respond but Phillip waved his hand and with the authority of a monarch, shut down her response. “ _We_ ,” he said making pointed eye contact at Angelica and Aaron, “will talk about this after dinner. Now drink, we have many things to be thankful for, and I don’t want the turkey to burn.” 

Peggy went next, seeming to always be the one to dispel awkward topics. “I’m thankful for rich employers, comfy sweaters, the love of my husband to be, and all my family. I am most excited to become my nephew’s favorite Aunt!” 

Everyone laughed a little uncomfortable and drank anyways. Phillip walked back out from the kitchen, handing Angelica what looked like the same nonalcoholic substitute drink that he had made Maria. He kissed her on the cheek before handing Aaron Angelica’s old drink. “You’ll need to finish that for her since she can’t.” He returned to his spot and George cleared his throat. 

“I am thankful for a job that provides, the acceptance into this family as I am, and my relationship with our Alexander. I’m also thankful for the safety of the Marquis and John as they are out of the country and dealing with things no person should have to go through. I’m excited to see where this year takes us as individuals and as a family, in both blood and bond, as we grow into the people we truly are and as the family expands to solidify old connections and bring to life new ones,” George delivered his as if he was giving a speech and got a round of applause following. Alex’s eyes were dark and lusty even across the circle. 

All eyes fell on Aaron, who was looking as if the multiple drinks he was being forced to nurse were affecting him strongly. “Well, ya’ know, I’m super thankful for my job in the office of Senator… Washington,” he was swaying on his feet and his words slurred as he continued, “I’m thankful for the love of my life and what we have already seen of our future son…” suddenly the slurring turned to tears and Aaron was bawling into the arms of a very startled Eliza. She gently shushed him, doing her best to be comforting while searching for guidance from Angelica over his shoulder. Eliza quietly wrapped up the tradition. 

“I’m thankful for my siblings. I’m thankful for my job, my girlfriend, and my life. It’s dysfunctional and crazy and unexpected, but I wouldn’t change a thing about it. In the coming year, I’m excited to see all the changes that are coming and where we all end up. Now we probably should go check all of the dishes before we end up not being able to eat food to counteract this buzz.” 

Everyone quickly finished their drinks and moved back to the kitchen to get their dishes and get them on the table. The buzz from the drinks made all of their movement choppy and weird, but everything made it to the dining room without casualty. Once everything was on the table, they all found their assigned seats. George and Alex were on opposite ends of the table, but facing each other so Alex could make crude gestures at George, and George was just tipsy enough to find it amusing instead of panic inducing. 

All of the food looked delicious, and there was enough that there was no way for all of it to fit on one plate. Once all the dishes were settled and everyone had a plate full of food, the tension fell to a low simmer while everyone started Thanksgiving conversation. George was letting himself relax into the atmosphere of the table. Everything was going progressively better. Angelica was opening up to the table about baby names and nursery plans. Aaron had pulled himself together enough to eat and contribute to the conversation. Maria had just started talking to George about how he started his political career when Alex cut in and George answered absentmindedly. 

“Daddy, can you please pass the salt and pepper?” 

“Of course, baby boy.” 

Sound at the table stopped as Eliza dropped her glass, Aaron spit out his drink, and after a beat of silence, Herc and Peggy burst into laughter. George didn’t dare look up to make eye contact with either Alex or Phillip. Alex was seemingly doing the same thing. After a few beats of everyone reacting in different ways, Phillip cleared his throat. “Anyone else have any pressing announcements? Any kinks that they would like to share with the _whole damn family_? No? Then George, if you’d be a dear and hand Alexander the salt and pepper so that we can carry on with the meal in piece, I would greatly appreciate it. And we can talk again after dinner, hmm?” 

Alex accepted the spices that were passed to him, and the table returned to eating in an uncomfortable round of small talk. Before long, the meal was done. As plates made their way to the kitchen, Phillip assigned everyone a task and told them that after dinner everyone should take some personal time. “George, my office please.” 

George didn’t know what to expect walking into Phillip’s office. It was impossible to distinguish between his joking stern dad face and his actual stern dad face. As soon as the door closed, George started trying to explain away the occurrence. “Phillip, I did not mean to say that in front of you and neither did Alexander I am sure. You see, sometimes we joke like that, and I’m sure he didn’t mean it, but it was till inappropriate, and I am so…” He didn’t finish his sentence before Phillip was waving his hand. 

“Lord, George, please spare me the lies and apologies. I’m also sorry that he said it at the table, but I have heard Alex jokingly call someone ‘daddy’ and let me tell you, it doesn’t sound like that. Do I want to know my sons kinks? Hell no. Do I want to be having a conversation about my son’s kinks with you? Absolutely not. But here we are. Just… don’t do anything crazy? Alexander is a handful and a half. He has always needed someone to direct him. You’re a good guy. If he had to be calling anyone daddy, I guess I’m glad it’s just you, old man, and not some seedy other old man. Just maybe never again with the pet names in front of me?” Phillip leaned against his desk, running his hand through his hair. 

George still felt mortified, but at least, once again, he had avoided being yelled at. He was about to say as much when Phillip looked at him in earnest. “George, I actually was going to ask you in here anyway. I need advice as someone my age and my friend. What do I do about Angie? I want to be happy. It’s my first grandchild for fucks sake! I just always thought that she would be married first. Is that so wrong?” 

George softened into his chair. “I’m sure that’s a hard issue to wrestle with as a father. However, Angelica and Aaron have been together for years now. They will both be excellent parents regardless of marital status. They will just have to do more paperwork. If you want to be excited, I think that is wonderful for you. Besides, I’m pretty sure you put the fear of God in Aaron regardless. He’s not going anywhere. ” 

Phillip smiled, nodding about fear. “Yeah, he seemed almost as intimidated as you. You’re right. Will you go send them this way?” George took the exit and went back to the kitchen. 

He sent Angelica and Aaron up the stairs, not doing anything to calm or provoke their fears. Once they were out of sight, he looked around for Alex. Not seeing him on the main floor, he walked up the stairs to their room. He almost missed Alex on his first look around. He had buried himself under every pillow and blanket they had. “Hey, sweet heart. You up here because you’re tired?” 

George pulled the pillow away from his face. There were faint tear tracks down his cheeks that it looked like he had been trying to hide. George got up and locked the door before climbing in the bed and wrapping himself protectively around Alex. Alex snuggled into his warmth, and they enjoyed the silence for a moment before Alex spoke. “I’m sorry this whole trip has been a disaster.” His voice warbled as he tried to hold back another round of tears. 

George wiped at his eyes and kissed his forehead. “Oh, honey, no. I’ll be the first to admit that we have definitely had some awkward moments on this trip, but we are nowhere near disaster level. And even if we were? I would do it all over again just to see you happy and get to spend time with your family. I’m honored that you trust me enough to bring me.” 

Alex pushed against his chest. “You big sap.” 

George kissed his nose. “Yeah, but you wouldn’t have me any other way.” 

Alex fidgeted for a moment before locking eyes with George. “Hey, George?” 

“Yes, Alexander?” George responded, curious as to what the hesitation in his voice was from. 

“I love you,” Alex quietly said into his chest. George blinked twice, letting the way the words felt wash over him. When he realized he hadn’t responded yet, he tipped Alex’s head up and kissed him. 

When they pulled apart, he readjusted Alex so that he was settled on his chest. “I love you, too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Questions? A couple of suggestions? I love for comments and ideas so leave them here or find me on tumblr @smilingsarah10


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the day at the Schuyler house was blessedly uneventful. Alex suffered through minimal teasing about revealing his kink at the dinner table but was able to quickly enough move past it. By the end of the day, everything had settled back to their family’s version of normal. They even all had managed to get some work done. Herc and Peggy had both taken over the living room. The head of security for Gil’s company was getting moved to the office in France, so the position fell to Peggy, much to Herc’s disappointment. He and Peggy spent the day filling her position and moving other workers around to cover the meetings that Adri, Gil, and Herc would be missing that week. Gil had called to announce that they were going to have an executive retreat right before they boarded the plane, which meant that they had a lot to get done before the plane landed stateside. 

Alex volunteered himself and George to help, and were soon covered with mounds of paperwork that had anonymous resumes to be matched against a list of position descriptions, lists of counselors and therapists in the area, and a printout of the normally electronic calendar for the next year. 

In what felt like no time at all, the sun was beginning to set, meaning their friends would be landing soon. Phillip showed up briefly to pull George away and grumble under his breath that the Marquis would need to pay higher rent if he was planning on moving his office into his living room. Alex soon felt awkward working with the efficient duo that was Herc and Peggy, and decided it was time to go relax for the night. 

He managed to avoid the rest of his family until he was tucked away by himself in his room. It felt really strange being in that place with George. He almost wished that he could go back in time to tell his little rebellious teenage self that he was going to end up with a hot older man and just to not worry so much about dating all the wrong guys. He had wasted so many hours in this room fantasizing about what his life would be like that it was silly looking back at it now. 

His mind branched of fantasies of the past to current fantasies, mainly the promise that George would take care of him when they got home. His dick came to attention as he tried to decide if George was more likely to go slow and gentle or hard and rough to counteract the stresses of the week. 

“Ugh,” Alex groaned aloud. It’s not like he never masturbated now that he was in a relationship, but it definitely had moved down the list of his favorite ways to get off. He tried to convince himself that it would be nostalgic to get off in his old bed by himself. The thought at least made him laugh. 

Alex grabbed his tablet and some lube out of his bag. He briefly thought to himself that he and George would have to get some more travel sizes for their bags before pulling up one of the porn sites he could think of. He usually avoided clicking on the ‘gay’ heading because the content was sometimes so over the top that he ended up analyzing the story and positions and if they were faking it instead of actually masturbating. Instead, he clicked on amateur. Without paying much attention, he clicked the video and started to warm himself up: pouring lube into his hands to prep before stroking himself to full hardness. 

The scene on the tablet was shot from a weird angle, and Alex couldn’t tell where exactly the setting was but something about it seemed familiar. Nevertheless, Alex watched as the two men in the video went at it. He couldn’t shake the feeling of familiarity as he watched the grainy figures go through a bondage scene that looked quite intense. “That position looks like hell. Fun, but hell,” he murmured as the smaller one was fucked by the larger one. The smaller one’s mouth opened, and Alex realized that he didn’t have his headphones on. Pausing the video, he popped one of his earbuds in. 

When he hit play, he immediately did a double take at the screen. The smaller one was begging, “Papi, I can’t again, I can’t,” making the larger one slow down. Alex blinked. He could have sworn he knew that voice almost intimately. His suspicions were confirmed when the larger figure asked, “Do you need me to stop? Word or color John?” 

Alex had never hit the exit button so fast in his life and then immediately regretted it. He needed to tell someone about it because there was no way in Hell that John would have consented to being on the internet. He opened his browser back up, temporarily forgetting about the recent tabs button. Instead he typed in any of the major porn sites he knew and went to their amateur section. Sure enough on each one was John and Laf. Alex clicked on the poster. The screen name was ~WrEcKeR~ and there were 35 different videos on the channel, some titled with Marquis de Lafayette and some with John Laurens and some title-less but still obviously starring the two. 

Alex pulled his pants back on, not caring about the lube drying or his dying erection and ran from the room. His first instinct was to find George, so without knocking, he burst into his father’s office. Phillip looked up from whatever statement he was about to make to instead give Alex a disapproving look about his state of dress. Alex didn’t pause, looking around until he spotted George in one of Phillip’s chairs looking mildly nervous. Thrusting the tablet into George’s hand and thoughts racing faster than words could leave his mouth, Alex could only say, “Look! Help!” 

Alex could tell George was about to say something about the content on the screen until he read the titles of the videos and his eyes went as wide as Alex’s. George asked Phillip, “How long does it usually take for a sex scandal to hit the news?” 

Phillip’s eyes got dark. “What did you two get into now?” 

Alex rolled his eyes, grabbing the tablet back from George. “Not us Dad. John. I should go to Herc?” 

Alex was out the door before George could respond with George and Alex at his heels. He had barely thrust the tablet at Herc before he and Peggy’s phones started to blow up. “Shit,” they elegantly stated, as in synch as usual. Alex called John only realizing that he didn’t have service when it went straight to voicemail. ‘Shit indeed,’ Alex thought as he left the most awkward message of probably his entire life on John’s phone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! If you're still reading along to this, thank you! If you are new, welcome and I am sorry that I am terrible at updating. I won't go into my sob story but life was tough for a bit there. *hand waves*
> 
> The good news is that I am back and have this and SfY outlined to completion! And there's plot! And it's good! (in my opinion) So stick around! The two fics are probably going to bounce off each other a little more from now on so if you'd like to expand your reading experience, check out SfY too!
> 
> The scene that Alex watched is in reference to chapter 24 of SfY.
> 
> I live for comments and questions so please don't be shy!
> 
> My personal tumblr is smilingsarah10 and my writing one is thenbreakme and I will usually respond within a couple hours on low anxiety days! Thanks again for your continued support!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-Porn. Prepare yourself.

Alex had never been so happy to get back in the car, and he could tell that even Captain enjoyed the silence of the open road while George drove. Not that he didn’t enjoy the time with his family, but this particular holiday had been strange to say the least, and Alex just wanted to be at their home. At least that’s what he thought before George brought up an alternate idea when they stopped for dinner. 

Alex was digging into his fries, enjoying the grease after all the time eating healthy with George and then eating homemade food with his family, when George cleared his throat from across the table. Alex made eye contact to show he was paying attention but didn’t break the silence. George took that as his cue. “So I know you are looking forward to being home, but as I was driving, I had another idea.” 

Alex couldn’t hide his interest even if he had wanted to. George hardly ever deviated from ‘the plan’ once it was set. “Sure. You know I’m always up for an adventure. Where would we go instead?” 

“I realized that even with how long we’ve been dating, you’ve never been to my actual estate. So, because neither of us have any other obligations until Monday, and Mount Vernon is closer, I thought that you might want to spend the night there tonight,” George was smoothing over an undercurrent of nervousness with practiced nonchalance, but Alex was too excited to call him out on it. 

George had only mentioned his family home in passing to Alex, but it had definitely piqued Alex’s interest. Alex hadn’t pushed because it was best to let ‘big’ things happen on George’s time. The fact that tonight seemed to be time made Alex almost spit out his fries in a rush to answer, “Yes! Of course! That sounds awesome!” 

George chuckled, “Good. I thought you might like that. How about this then: tonight I give you your gift for being so good, and tomorrow I can show you around?” 

Alex got sheepish for a second. “Are you sure I deserve a gift after the fiascos this week?” 

“Of course, baby boy,” George took advantage of the isolation their spot in the dining room provided, “You can’t help circumstance. You should be rewarded for being a _very_ good boy this week.” 

Alex preened under the slight praise and the way that George caressed his face as he said it. With the surprise in mind, Alex quickly finished his food so they could get to George’s home faster. The rest of the drive had an undercurrent of sexual tension as George refused to talk about the plan when they got there or where exactly it was. 

Before long, they were pulling onto an old road that turned out to be the driveway that led to the roundabout that Mount Vernon towered over. The estate was massive to say the least. George parked right in front of the door and hopped out of the car to put Captain’s leash on her. He was already talking as Alex got out of the car. “Usually, the lights are on and there’s staff all over when I pull in, but I sent them home for the holiday and they won’t be here but once a week until the December recess. So we have the house to ourselves for the night.” 

The way George said that made a shiver creep down Alex’s spine. He knew that tone of voice anywhere. 

George opened the door and let Captain off her leash to go sniff around. Before Alex could see much of the grand entryway or say how lovely the place was, he was in George’s arms with his back slammed against the door. George’s lips were trailing kisses and praise down his ear and across to his lips before taking a dive down to his neck where Alex could already tell he was going to have bruises. 

“Jesus, Daddy, we have all night! Slow down,” Alex panted into George’s shoulder while trying to keep it together. 

George chuckled, pulling away from a dark spot already forming right below the collar of Alex’s dress shirt. “Sorry, little one. I’ve just wanted to do that all week. Why don’t you tell Daddy what you’d like to do tonight to celebrate your good behavior all week? You can have anything you’d like.” 

Alex’s head swam with ideas of what he might like to do. “Anything?” he asked for clarification. There was one scene in particular that they had negotiated that they hadn’t actually done yet, and Alex was itching to do it if George was ok with doing it away from their home. 

“Of course baby. Anything. Say the words, and I will make it happen,” George continued to kiss across the base of his neck and anywhere he could get without taking off his shirt just yet. It was distracting, and Alex knew that if he didn’t ask soon, they would be too lusty to do as complicated a scene as he wanted. 

“Can we pretty please do the new one?” Alex asked with a little whine as George bit down on a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. George moved higher to make eye contact with Alex. 

“The new one… OH. I mean… sure, if that’s the one you want. Are you positive?” George paused, thinking about it way harder than Alex expected him to. It was just a scene after all, regardless of how horny it made Alex to think about. George sighed, sitting Alex back on his feet and stepping back. 

He took of his watch and handed it to Alex. “If that’s really what you want, give me fifteen minutes and then knock on this door right here. Do you remember your safe phrase?” He motioned to a door just to the right of the entryway that was closed. 

Alex rolled his eyes. He had mentioned that in a scene unless he was really uncomfortable, he hated breaking ‘character’ to do color checks. George’s solution had been ‘safe phrases’ that were an out that Alex could take if he was uncomfortable but not enough to stop a scene completely. Then he could also use his safe word if he immediately needed out. “Of course, Daddy.” 

“Then get in the right headspace, and I will see you in fifteen minutes,” George said cryptically as he walked into the room and shut the door behind him. Alex could only sit down and try to prepare himself. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here's the mentioned porn. B)

George thought it was ironic how he had just been talking to Phillip about a similar topic to this earlier in the week as he quickly got into one of his old suits. He could imagine Alex sitting just outside the study door, nervously checking the watch to see if it was time yet. George settled in behind the large oak desk that faced the door and considered what Alex would think upon entering. This was one of the scenes they had talked about the most, but Alex couldn’t have anticipated that the office they would carry it out in would be so different from their home one. As George picked up a stack of papers and a pen in order to look busy, Alex tentatively knocked on the door. “Come in,” George called while attempting to make his voice seem unconcerned, almost bored. 

Alex creeped into the room, eyes taking in the large study with its plush couches and fireplace before landing on George and remembering that they were in scene. “You asked to see me, Sir. I know how busy you are. How can I help?” 

“Well, _Hamilton_ ,” the word felt funny on George’s lips when mixed with the distaste of his tone, “I’m not sure you can help me at all. I was reviewing your work from earlier today, and it was almost illegible. I’m afraid that I need convinced that you actually want to work in this office.” George hated being verbally rough with Alex, which is why it had taken them so long to come around to this particular kink. But the lust in Alex’s eyes was enough to calm George’s racing heart and keep him in scene. 

“Oh please, Mr. President! You know I would do anything to keep my job here! What can I do to prove it to you?” Alex’s theatrics would slip away as they got further into character, George knew, but for the moment he struggled to keep a straight face as Alex tried his best to be both desperate and seductive. 

“I don’t know, Son. You don’t seem like you want it badly enough,” George leaned back in his chair, anxiously wanting to get to the next part. Alex had a gist of what was going to happen, but the parameters were wide enough that George could still surprise him. All Alex had to do was keep going. 

Alex stepped towards the desk, earning him the steeliest glare George could muster at the moment. Standing still, he changed tactics. “Please, Sir, please! I would do _anything_ to keep this job. I can do better, I promise!” 

George chuckled darkly, watching the shudder that Alex tried to hide as he stood up to full height and walked around the desk. “If you are sure that you are willing to do anything, Hamilton, then I think a punishment is in order. If you’re going to write with the same precision as someone half your age, you can be punished accordingly.” 

“I’m not sure what you mean, Sir,” Alex started as George circled him, eyes roaming over his body until he was backing him against the desk. 

“Have you ever been spanked, Hamilton?” George asked as he saw amusement light up Alex’s eyes. 

“Never, Sir,” Alex responded, chuckling nervously as George spun him to face the desk. Alex instinctively put his palms down to steady himself and stuck his out for George. He really was such a good boy. 

George relished the little moan that escaped Alex’s lips as he undid his belt. There was some dialogue that they were missing, but George couldn’t be bothered to care as Alex’s bare ass was exposed. George cupped the gentle curve before Alex asked breathlessly, “What are you doing, Sir?” 

George nipped at Alex’s ear before whispering, “I’m punishing you, Son. You’re going to say thank you after every strike. And if it’s not convincing, you’re fired. Do you understand?” 

Alex whimpered a shaky, “Yes, Sir.” 

Like always, George peppered Alex with small warmup impacts to make sure that he wouldn’t accidentally hurt him. Alex knew when the first real trike hit and yelped at the sting. “Thank you. Mr. President.” George wasn’t expecting to feel as affected by the title as he currently was but used the adrenaline to move into the next swing. This scene pushed the limits of how far they usually did spankings at a solid 50, but Alex was holding up just fine allowing George the luxury to just enjoy the motions. 

When they got to the last one, there was a stream of tears coming down Alex’s eyes. This wasn’t unusual, but as Alex pulled up his pants, George decided it was a good time to check in. He asked the question that was Alex’s chance to give his safe phrase, “How is the cabinet doing?” 

Alex made strong eye contact and responded. “The cabinet is thriving with you at the helm, Sir.” George nodded, recognizing that Alex was fine. The coded message was weird, but it worked to make his boy happy so George was willing to do it. 

“That will be all then, Hamilton. You get to keep your job for now. I trust you can see yourself out?” George asked, settling back behind his desk in his chair. He could feel himself fully aroused in his suit pants as he looked at Alex’s confusion. He knew the scene couldn’t be over, but was dedicated enough to his part that he started towards the door. When his hand was almost on the knob, George called out, “One moment.” 

Alex spun to face him, fully hard through his pants as well. “Yes, Sir?” 

“Before you messed up your work, I had considered giving you a promotion. I’m considering giving it to someone else now, but you took your punishment so well, I thought I might give you another chance. Would you like that?” George took in the mischief dancing behind Alex’s fake confusion. 

“Thank you for the opportunity, _Mr. President_. What can I do to earn that privilege?” Alex asked coyly. 

George pretended to think for a moment. “All you’d have to do is quietly follow my instructions. If you can satisfy me, you get the promotion.” 

Alex’s tongue darted out to wet his lips. “Anything, Your Excellency. It would be my honor to satisfy you.” 

George pretended to ignore the added innuendo and wink. Instead, he rolled back a little in his chair so that he could cross his ankles and rest his legs on the desk. He saw Alex’s eyes drift up the length of his body, so he placed one hand leisurely on the desk and feigned stretching behind his head to flex the other. Alex’s eyes followed the motion, and the sexual tension in the room kicked up a notch. 

“Strip, Hamilton.” George drummed his fingers on the desk to calm his nerves His boy looked to him for the next command once he was standing naked just for George’s eyes. George wanted nothing more than to run over and take him up against the door, but he also knew that half the excitement was in the show. With that in mind, he gave his next command. “Come here.” 

As he expected, Alex went to take a step forward. He quickly stopped when George gave him a disproving look. “On your hands and knees.” He had almost forgotten how pretty his boy’s blush was. 

Alex lowered himself onto his hands and knees, letting his eyes trail to the floor. As he started forward, moving slowly and turning the crawl into foreplay for the eyes, George started to feel uncomfortable as the strain in his pants became more evident. As he approached, Alex chanced a glance up at George. George didn’t try to hide the look of awe on his features. Alex looked pleased to have his full attention: as if George could look anywhere other than the erotic display in front of him. 

Alex stayed on his knees when he made it to the back of George’s desk. George moved his legs from where they rested to solidly on the floor where he could plant one foot on each side of Alex and make him feel smaller between George’s powerful thighs with the added power shift of Alex being completely naked while George was fully clothed. He could tell it worked when Alex looked up with reverence and asked, “Please, Mr. President, how can I best serve you?” 

“Have you ever wanted to ride the president?” George asked as seriously as he could. 

“Now more than ever, Sir,” Alex responded, getting fidgety the closer they seemed to get before he got fucked. George pulled lube out of his top desk drawer and laid it on the desk before pulling Alex to his feet. 

“Prep yourself. Go slow,” George instructed as Alex fumbled quickly for the lube. Alex bent over the desk obscenely, using one of the drawer handles as leverage to expose more of his ass. George felt his heart rate increase as Alex slowly worked his way up to four fingers. George felt his breath hitch as a particularly low pitched moan indicated that Alex had found his prostate. He still waited until Alex was begging and rutting against the unforgiving wood desk before catching his hips and pulling him back. 

Alex whimpered as George removed his fingers. “Please, Sir, I’m so close.” 

George couldn’t find words to say as Alex went to work freeing his erection from where it was trapped in his pants. With a well lubed hand, Alex started to prep George without removing any of his clothes. George watched as Alex straddled his lap and lowered himself inch by inch until he was full. “Oh, Daddy,” Alex fell out of character for a second as he enjoyed the moment. 

Catching him by surprise, George pulled him by the hair until he was squirming on his lap and he had stretched his neck to where George could revisit his marks from earlier. George could tell Alex was loving it by the way his hips rolled causing them to both moan. Alex continued to fuck himself on George, quickly working himself back into the frenzy he had been in before. With a small bounce, Alex repositioned himself to where he could roll and hit his prostate. Between Alex’s moans and George’s bites, neither of them lasted much longer. Though it happened very rarely, George loved the feeling that hit him when he realized they had came together. 

Alex rode the aftershocks of his orgasm before finally tucking his face into the crook of George’s neck. They stayed in the chair like that until their breathing had returned to normal. Alex chuckled quietly. George hummed instead of using words to ask about the laughter. Alex mumbled, “Did I get the promotion, Daddy.” 

George returned Alex’s chuckle. They were a sticky mess as he lifted Alex up and then stood up himself. Alex was wilting fast, exhaustion from the scene hitting at the same time the exhaustion from the trip caught up to him. George zipped his pants and scooped his boy into his arms. “Of course, baby boy. You were so good, remember?” 

Alex turned into George’s chest and mumbled back, “Always good.” 

George kissed his head as he carried him up the narrow stairs from the study to the master bedroom. Alex was already out by the time his head hit the pillow. As George settled in beside him, he decided that there was plenty of time the next day for a tour and flipped both of their alarms off. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B)
> 
> This is all fluff and smut. It's not even calm before a storm, I promise. Enjoy you sinners. Enjoy.

“Did I die and make it to heaven? That’s a shock,” Alex mumbled sleepily as he blinked in the light from the window filtering through what looked like really thin clouds. As he became more aware of his surroundings, he realized that he was in fact not dead, but in a giant four poster bed with a giant white canopy and the softest white comforter and sheets Alex had possibly ever slept on. Laying beside him in those sheets was George, a picture of dormant power even as he slept, his skin contrasting off the sheets making him look like an angel. He was just stirring even though there was enough light in the room that it had to be late morning. “What is this, Daddy: the bridal suite?” Alex joked. 

“Can’t we just have a quiet morning without you ribbing me about the interior decoration of my room, little one? Or is that off the table for this morning?” George grumbled, managing to pull Alex back under the covers with him. 

Alex squirmed a bit, but eventually managed to settle into a comfortable spooning position. What they really needed was a shower, but if George wanted a lazy morning in bed, he was happy to comply. Or he would have been, if the hand that was tracing little circles on his hipbone wasn’t so distracting. “Daddy,” Alex whined. 

“Something wrong, baby boy? You sure are squirmy this morning,” George teased, letting the little circles he was rubbing drop from Alex’s hipbone to his inner thigh. “Did you want something?” 

Alex whimpered, trying to turn into George’s touch, then groaned when George held him firmly in place. “None of that, Alexander. You just be a good boy and let Daddy have some fun.” 

Alex let his head fall back on George’s chest as he kissed the spot where Alex’s jawline met his ear and his hands explored Alex’s body. After months of exploration, George knew just the right spots to be rough versus gentle to play Alex’s body like a master musician. He was not shy about rubbing against Alex from behind to keep Alex grounded and remind him exactly who was in charge. 

There was a pause from the onslaught just long enough for Alex to let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding, and for George to pull lube out of a drawer that was out of Alex’s line of sight. Alex arched his back, ready to feel George in him even if he was still sore from the night before, but ended up confused when he felt George’s big hands between his thighs. Before he could ask any questions, George slid his dick right where Alex was well lubed. It by no means felt bad, just different. Alex was going to comment, but when he opened his mouth, he was instead presented with George’s fingers and used his tongue to pull them into his mouth as George fucked between his thighs. 

George’s other hand found Alex’s cock, hard and leaking precum onto the sheets. Like earlier, George used all the tricks he’d built up to get Alex to the edge of orgasm so fast that his head was spinning. With a particularly good thrust, George moaned Alex’s name then bit off his moan on Alex’s shoulder. That was as much as either of them could take, both spilling over with slurred, muffled words. 

After a moment of reveling in the afterglow, Alex finally broke the silence. “Not that I’m complaining, but what was that?” 

“Just woke up thinking about how nice that would be. Didn’t figure you would mind,” George mumbled into the back of Alex’s head. Alex could feel the smirk on his lips even if he couldn’t see it. 

“Well, you weren’t wrong. But now, we could use showers. You got one of those in this house?” Alex asked jokingly. George spent a minute more kissing Alex’s neck before dragging both of them to the shower. As they got clean, George explained the history of his family house. Alex was grateful that George and Martha had installed the indoor plumbing and refurbished kitchen as they stepped out of the shower in just towels around their waist. 

George walked Alex around the house, telling him that clothes were unnecessary unless he really wanted them and generally giving him the full on tour. They went up the stairs to the cupula first, George mentioning that Alex would love the view. They spent a good amount of time up there; Alex with his palms pressed into the glass as George pounded him from behind and pulled his hair so that his back arched just right. 

They worked their way back down, George briefly showing Alex the back stairs from his room to his study and the bedrooms on that side of the house. George showed him a guest room and ‘The Lafayette Room’ which was the room that Laf had claimed after he had stayed with George during his and Martha’s divorce so he wouldn’t get lonely. They were about halfway down the main stairs when Alex felt George drop his towel and loosen Alex’s so that it fell around his feet. In a few moments, George had Alex panting on his hands and knees, using the stairs as leverage to really fuck him. 

Their afternoon continued in that manner: part tour of the house, part sex marathon, with small breaks for snacks and drinks. George had Alex pinned up by his hands against the post of the bed in the Lafayette room, managing to work him through another seemingly impossible orgasm. He had just lifted Alex up and slid into him when Alex managed to get out, “Daddy, why?” 

Alex had the fleeting thought that George might not know what he meant or might not answer at all but stopped caring when George hit home against Alex’s prostate, and he saw stars. A few more slow thrusts later, George grunted and whispered, “All I wanna think about when I think about this house and these rooms… is our time together here… and you calling out my name… and me taking care of you.” 

With a sob from slight overstimulation, Alex came into George’s hand. George quickly followed, pulling out and letting Alex lick up the mess from his palm. Once they had rested together for a moment, George cleared his throat. “You didn’t mind all the sex today right? I didn’t mean to spring it on you.” 

Alex laughed a little and kissed George’s nose. “After a week of barely any touching, this was wonderful. And if you give me a little longer, I could probably work up the energy to consecrate the guest room.” 

Alex relaxed into George’s laugh. The longer they stayed in the house, the more right it felt for them to be there. He got lost in the rise and fall of George’s chest and fantasies of domestic life at Mount Vernon. 


End file.
